Rose (PvZ2)
Rose is a plant idea for ''Plants vs. Zombies 2''. It quickly fires thistles down its lane, at a rate of 1 thistles every 0.5 seconds. Each thistle does 0.5 damage points worth of damage to zombies, so it has 1.5 DPS. Rose's special ability is that she prevents zombies in front of her in her lane from using their abilities. Only some zombies are affected. The list of zombies that lose their abilities are as follows: * Gargantuar will not throw imps when damaged enough. * Ra Zombie will not steal sun. * Explorer Zombie and Torchlight Zombie will not burn plants (forcing them to eat them instead). * Tomb Raiser Zombie will not creates gravestones. * Swashbuckler Zombie and Relic Hunter Zombie will not swing in and will instead walk in. * Barrel Roller Zombie will neither destroy plants instantly (forcing him to eat them) nor create imps when the barrel is destroyed. *Pirate Captain Zombie will not send out his parrot to fly plants away. *Prospector Zombie will not detonate his dynamite. *Chicken Wrangler Zombie will not summon chickens. *Zombie Bull and Rodeo Legend Zombie will neither charge nor throw their imps. *Hunter Zombie will not throw snowballs. *Dodo Rider Zombie will not fly over plants. *Troglobite will not push ice blocks. *Weasel Hoarder will not summon weasels. *Excavator Zombie will not shovel up plants. *Parasol Zombie will not use her parasol. *Imp Porter will not drop his backpack on gold tiles. *Turquoise Skull Zombie will neither steal sun nor blast plants. *Shield Zombie will not create shields. *Disco-tron 3000 will not summon Disco Jetpack Zombies. *Mecha-Football Zombie will not push plants and will instead eat them. *Gargantuar Prime will not shoot lasers out of his eyes. *Jester Zombie will not reflect projectiles. *Wizard Zombie will not transform plants into sheep. *Zombie King will not grant knight helms to peasant zombies. *Hair Metal Garagntuar will not release shockwaves. *Punk Zombie will not push plants back. *Glitter Zombie will not protect zombies behind her. *MC Zom-B will not spin his microphone. *Breakdancer Zombie will not kick zombies forward. *Arcade Zombie will not push arcade cabinets. The arcade cabinets will not spawn 8-Bit Zombies. *Boombox Zombie will not stun plants. *Jurassic Bully and Jurassic Rockpuncher can be knocked pack by Primal Peashooter's peas. *Snorkel Zombie will not submerge himself and will instead wade through the water. *Surfer Zombie will neither ride his surfboard nor destroy plants with it. *Octo Zombie will not throw octopi. *Fisherman Zombie will not reel in plants. *Newspaper Zombie and Sunday Edition Zombie will not become enraged. *All-Star Zombie will not tackle a plant. *Super-Fan Imp will not explode. (Of course, he only explodes on the leftmost column, so unless the Rose is placed there, it does not affect them.) If the Rose is destroyed, zombies will regain their abilities. Rose does not affect zombies that are behind her or in other lanes. Affected zombies have a pinkish hue. Rose requires 250 seed packets to unlock for free. The player can do so by replaying Dark Ages levels to earn Piñatas from the piñata tracker. Origins Rose is based off of the plant in ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 ''and ''Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville ''with the same name and general appearance. Almanac entry Roses quickly fire thistles and prevent zombies from using their abilities.|description = "I just can't stand Wizard Zombies for two main reasons." Rose says "Firstly, there magic is really bad. Secondly, they make SHEEP! Why not goats?"}} Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed with Plant Food, Rose will transform every zombie in the field into a Goat. Zombies will stay as goats for 10 seconds. While being a goat, zombies cannot use their abilities and attack by ramming into plants, doing a set amount of damage. Gargantuars will be transformed into Giant Goats. Enchant-mint Effect When boosted by Enchant-mint, Rose deals an additional 20 DPS with her thistles. Level upgrades Strategies Roses are great at preventing zombies from wreaking havoc by using their abilities. She can also quickly dispatch many zombies with her attack. Her Plant Food effect is useful when there is only one Rose on the field, as she can't remove the abilities of zombies that aren't in her lane, so transforming all zombies into goats helps a lot. Gallery Rose (AwesomeDude4713's Creations).jpg|Rose Rose Tile2.jpg|Rose on a Grass Tile Rose's Seed Packet.png|Rose's Seed Packet Trivia TBA Category:PvZ2 Category:PvZ2 plants Category:Roses Category:Enchant-mint Family plants Category:Plants that cost 175 Sun Category:Premium Plants